Running Away and Finding Love Again
by emergingwriter08
Summary: Hermione is running from what she thought had been the love of her life. She is running abck into the arms of the man she thought she hated. Will her feelings for him show or will she keep on running?PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: The decison

She searched through the desk drawers for what seemed to be the millionth time. She knew what she was searching for but she was having a difficult time finding it. She had a count of maybe three minutes and she wasting it searching through the desk drawers. Finally she found it. A piece of Parchment and a pen, She tucked them away carefully and awkwardly made it out of his study. She hid the paper and pen under her mattress before settling herself on the bay window with a book. She hadn't read more than three sentences before his bulky presence filled the room. She made sure her breath was normal and closed the book.

"Oh Stef there you are" she said as lovingly as she could muster without cringing. She pulled herself into a sitting position and looked at him. What she saw scared the hell out of her. "Stef what's wrong?" she asked standing up.

"What do you think is wrong you little bitch!" he yelled closing in her. His brown eyes that were once loving only held the hatred and fury she saw now.

Hermione took half a step back. "Maybe you should lie down for awhile," she said meekly.

He shook his sandy head "I'll lay down when I want to" he said glaring at her. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN AWAY AGAIN!" he screamed his anger getting the better of him.

Hermione tried to take another step back but he forced her closer by grabbing her forearms and pulling her nearer.

"WHY" he yelled at her his breath reeking of alcohol.

"Because I needed to be away for awhile," she whispered although it was a lie. She wanted to be away from him forever but she never seemed to get too far in her condition.

"OH really well don't plan on being away for a VERY long time…. you are from now on restricted to this bedroom and the bathroom!!" he yelled letting go of her and turning on his heel out of the room slamming the door behind him. She instantly recognized the sound of the key turning in the lock.

She sank to the big four-poster bed instantly exhausted. "I knew what was going to happen it I got caught," she whispered. She laid down feeling the bruises forming on her arms. "What happened to you Stefan?" she whispered to herself letting her mind go into memories.

"_Will you Hermione Jane Granger do me the honor of becoming my wife?" a sweet voice asked from his position on one knee on the ground._

"_Oh Of course Stefan" she said wrapping her arms around his neck happily. Her curly brown hair mixing in with his sandy blonde hair._

"_I now pronounce you man and wife," the preacher said "You may now kiss your bride," he said._

_Stefan smiled and gently lifted Hermione's veil to kiss her ever so passionately on the lips. She smiled against his lips and too soon they were apart walking down the aisle grinning._

"_Congratulations Mrs. Garrett you have a beautiful little girl" the nurse said laying the sleeping bundle in her arms. Hermione smiled and kissed her head gently before turning to Stefan and grinning "Look at your daughter Stef" she said._

_He smiled and kissed her forehead "Perfect and beautiful just like her mother." He said._

Hermione teared up at the memories. They seemed like only yesterday but they were indeed almost three years ago. Her daughter Grace Mackenzie Garrett is almost two years old and learning how to speak. Hermione had never realized how horrible her situation was until she saw Grace crying in her bedroom. Hermione comforted her trying to find out what's wrong.

"_Grace honey what's wrong baby?" she asked _

"_Daddy-" she hiccupped "he…. hit me" she said crying her thin brown curls matted to her head and her dark brown eyes filled with tears. _

_Hermione held her daughter close and let her cry before packing her up and getting ready to sail to England for freedom._

Hermione finally pulled out the paper and pen. She set them on her desk and started to write furiously. She didn't know how she was going to do this or what was going to happen but she somehow needed to do it soon or else her daughter was subject to the same abuse she had dealt with for the past several years. She tucked the paper away and opened the door that led to her daughter's bedroom. Her husband was probably dense enough to forget to lock that one too. She grinned and glanced at the sleeping form of her daughter in the bed.

"Oh sweetie I promise to help you and get you away from here" she whispered opening her daughter's door very quietly. She peeked out and saw no one. She slipped down the stairs to the kitchen and out the door. 'Thank the lord he is probably passed out on a couch in the den' she thought and went outside. She went into the forest quietly. "TYBALT" she whispered loudly. Soon a gray owl flew down and landed on her shoulder. 'Oh Ty" she whispered tying the letter to his leg "I need you to deliver this to Ron as fast as you can." She said "Please Ty…. I need you to do this as fast as you possibly can and don't let him ignore it okay" she whispered before he flew off. Hermione watched him and then headed back into the house silently. She practically flew up to her daughter's room kissing her head softly before turning to her own bedroom and crawling into bed suddenly exhausted.

Ron woke up to being pecked at constantly.

"Stop it" he groaned rolling over, but the pecking continued. Finally he got up and saw an unfamiliar looking owl. The owl stuck its leg out and Ron took the parchment and started to read.

_Dear Ron,_

_I don't know how to say this. So I should probably just come out and say it. I need your help. I can't explain everything now in case HE finds me. So I want to say I am very sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and help me. I am in America. That's where I have been ever since I…ran. I need your help As Soon As Possible. Please Ronald. Apparate to 32241 Hills Road. I need you to come at midnight on August 14th PLEASE Ron…._

_By Hermione_

Ron read the letter over a couple times. He couldn't believe it. Hermione was alive. After she had disappeared he thought he would never see her again. He looked over at the owl.

"I read it go tell her I'll be there" he said making up his mind suddenly. The owl didn't move.

Ron grabbed a piece of parchment.

_Hermione,_

_I'll be there at Midnight_

_Ron_

He tied the letter to the owl's foot and he flew off. Then Ron got out of bed and yawned and exited. He headed across the hallway to where Harry was sleeping.

"HARRY" he yelled once he got in the door.

Harry groaned and got up putting his glasses on.

"What is it mate?" he asked tiredly

"She's alive," he said.

Harry still half asleep. "Who mate?" he asked hoping not to wake Ginny who was sleeping beside him. Ron just shook his head and shoved the note at him. Harry opened it and started reading his mouth opening in shock.

"Wha-? How? When?" he muttered to himself

"I just got it this stupid owl pecked me til I woke up and then I read it and he wouldn't leave til I sent a note back" he said

"What did you say Ron?" Harry asked looking at him.

"Nothing except I would be there," he said

Harry nodded. "Okay August 14th is tomorrow night. You realize that right?" Harry asked.

Ron just nodded his head.

"Okay then well its almost 2 am so we can continue talking about it in the morning" he said taking off his glasses and rolling over throwing his arm over Ginny.

Ron nodded and headed back to his room. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling not being able to go back to sleep.

Hermione bit her lip nervously. It had been three days since she sent the letter and tomorrow was August 14. He had to come that night otherwise nothing would work. Stefan was out of the house until 2 am and by that time her and Grace would be gone. Hermione yawned and closed her eyes again. Tonight she would go back to the forest and search for Tybalt and if he wasn't there all hope was lost for her and her daughter. Hermione got up and limped to her daughter's bedroom. She saw her asleep on her bed and Hermione leaned against the doorframe happily.

'_She looks so peaceful'_ she thought. She stayed there until she heard Stefan's footsteps down the hallway. She quickly closed Grace's door to her bedroom and went to her bed relaxing reading a book.

Stefan came in without knocking. He looked at her reading a book so innocently that he knew something was up but he couldn't figure out what.

"So what are you reading?" he asked in a low voice.

Hermione looked up "Just a novel I found in the library" she said '_before I was confined to this room like an insolent child'_ she thought

Stefan nodded he was in a pretty good mood tonight and that didn't happen often. Normally he was drunk as a skunk and was in a foul mood. "So have you learned your lesson in running away from me?" he asked grinning maliciously.

Hermione closed her book. It was time to put on her act. She lowered her gaze to the flowery bedspread and nodded "Yes I did. I know now that no matter how much I try I will never get away and I should just stop trying," she whispered meekly.

Stefan was across the room in three giant steps "LOOK AT ME" he screamed.

Hermione looked up tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you mean it or are you just faking?" he asked a vicious gleam in his eyes.

Hermione looked at him "Oh I mean it" she said looking sad.

Stefan grinned, or what he considered a grin, in all formality it was more like a lopsided smirk.

Hermione looked at him. "So am I allowed out of my room now?" she asked

"NO" he raged "all you want is to pretend to be nice to me so I will give you an opportunity to leave again. Well guess what Hermione that is not going to happen now or until the day you die," he said turning on his heel and stalking out of the room locking the door behind him.

'_Of course'_ she thought, "well that's what you get," she whispered.

When it was almost 1 am she snuck out of her daughter's bedroom once again. She smirked to herself as she walked outside and called Tybalt. He came flying to her gracefully and she untied the short letter. Although it was short and she was sure Ron was mad she was glad she only had one more day to stand. She kissed Tybalt's furry head and then headed back into the castle. She was so caught up in her own finding she didn't realize the watchful eyes watching her as she quietly entered the castle again.

'Well well well" the voice whispered in the dark "what have we here. A runaway pigeon" the voice whispered with a small cackle "tsk tsk tsk he will not stand for this insolence again" before running off into the house to tell Stefan of her findings.

Hermione got back into her room safely and instantly she hid the paper under her mattress. She crawled into bed and closed her eyes instantly falling asleep.

What she woke up to was not a pretty sight. Stefan was throwing objects across the room when she woke up.

'Stefan what are you doing?" she asked standing up.

"WHERE IS IT?" he yelled still throwing things across the room.

"Where is what?" she asked.

Stefan turned to face her and smacked her across the face. Hermione instantly moved her hand to cover her face where a red mark was already appearing she was sure.

"THE PIECE OF PAPER YOUR BLOODY OWL GAVE YOU LAST NIGHT" he yelled.

Hermione's stomach dropped. Someone had saw her and now he knew about it.

"What piece of paper are you talking about I was in my room all night last night. How else would I get out you locked the door" she said opting for the safer denial route hoping he didn't catch on.

"OHHHH REALLY WELL I DIDN'T LOCK GRACE'S DOOR DID I AND THAT IS CONNECTED TO YOUR ROOM." He yelled smacking her other check "DON'T LIE TO ME WENCH" he yelled.

Hermione looked at him tears in her eyes. "I don't have the piece of paper I burnt it last night" she whispered although it was a complete lie.

Stefan smiled wickedly "Oh is that so?" he asked grinning. "Well come on my precious _wife_ we have things to do" he said grabbing her wrist and dragging her off to his bedchamber.

Hermione came back to her bedroom. She was beaten bloody and sore all over but she didn't say anything. She instead went into her bathroom and went to the shower letting the hot water run over her new cuts. She cried in the shower. She would not cry anywhere else. When she was finished she went into her bedroom and changed into jeans and a turtleneck although it was almost 80 degrees out. She went back into the bathroom and put her hair up before putting make-up on covering the rest of the bruises and cuts. All that showed now were the few bruises on her knuckles and she was grateful for that. She carefully went into her daughter's room and smiled at her.

'Hey baby" she whispered moving her hair from her face. "Time to wake up" she whispered.

Grace stirred and opened her eyes. "Mommy" she said happily.

Hermione smiled and picked up her daughter although it hurt her cuts she grimaced and buried her head in her daughter's fine brown curls. Hermione smiled and then went to the closet picking out a nice outfit for her to wear for the day. She chose a green and blue jumper. She put it on her and the brushed her curls into a ponytail.

"You wanna play a game baby?" she asked smiling.

Grace bobbed her head excitingly. "Yeah Yeah Yeah" she said happily as she went and got her favorite game out of the toy cupboard.

Hermione and Grace played games together until finally someone brought a tray of food up to the bedroom. Hermione grinned and shared with Grace. They played games all day and finally while Grace slept Hermione grabbed her bag and threw clothes into it. After having enough outfits for her and her daughter until she could get a job or something she smiled and looked at the time. She had only two hours until Ron should be here. Stefan was out of the house thankfully and she sat down at her desk and grabbed the rest of the paper and started writing.

_Stefan,_

_I got away. I'm not telling you where or why. I took Grace to a loving family where we will no longer endure your tempers. I'm sorry I was not a better wife. I wish that you hadn't changed and I wish I knew what changed you. I know you wont miss Grace or me so don't try to find us it won't be any use. _

_Good-Bye Forever_

_Hermione_

It took Hermione almost two hours to write that. She continually scratched a sentence out and re wrote it. It was ten til midnight and she had to get Grace. She went into her daughter's bedroom and picked her and her stuffed animal up and carried her into her bedroom laying her on the bed. She set the note on her desk and stared at the clock.

At midnight exactly there was a distinctive pop from behind her. She bit her lip and turned around her mouth almost dropped open in surprise.

Ron the crush from her youth was no more. Here in front of her was a man. A gorgeous man at that. She stared for what seemed like years. His bright red hair had matured into a bright Auburn and his freckles were not so distinct. He was tall and muscular. The sight of him was making her mouth dry.

"Hello Ron" she finally croaked.

"'Ello 'Mione" he said

Hermione didn't know what to say so she went with the simplest.

"I'm glad you came," she whispered. She hadn't told him about grace and didn't know how he would take it so she opted to not bring it up until she absolutely had to.

Ron watched the clock knowing exactly when he had to disapparate to get there as the clock chimed midnight in America. When he got there he apparated behind Hermione. Her bushy brown hair was no more. Her hair was now a shade darker of brown and fell down her shoulders in graceful waves. She didn't turn around but he knew she knew he was here. Then she turned around and Ron had to stop himself from gasping. Although you could tell she wore boatloads of make-up it didn't cover up the fear in her brown eyes or the cuts on her face.

"Hello Ron" she had said

"'Ello 'Mione" he replied.

He had planned on coming back and yelling at her for running off like that when he had been so close to proposing to her.

"I'm glad you came," she whispered.

Ron nodded his head 'anything for you Hermione" he said "come on lets get moving" he said turning around to the bed and seeing the small child curled in a ball.

Hermione bit her lip nervously "Uh Ron…. this is my daughter Grace Mackenzie" she said, "She is coming along," she added

Ron swallowed back the retort he had and nodded. The young girl could be no old than two and she was a bruise that circled her wrist. '_What is going on here'_ he thought as he grabbed the bags off the bed. Hermione reached down and grabbed Grace off the bed trying to hide her grimace but Ron saw it all to well.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes lets go," she said.

Ron wrapped her arm around her waist and held onto her tightly. Soon they had apparated to the quiet burrow. Hermione looked up at him. "Thank you Ron" she said "If you can just direct me to a couch or something by the morning Grace and I will be out of your hair" she said looking down.

"Nonsense…. there is a room upstairs" he said as he led her there. He took her to the room Ginny and her had shared numerous times. She looked around and bit her lip. "Uh…. where is Ginny?" she asked nervously.

"Upstairs in the room her and Harry have shared for the past year" he said putting her stuff down. "I'm sure someone will come get you in the morning" he said turning to the door. "Its nice to have you back Hermione…sleep well," he said before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2: A secret Revealed

"WHAT!" Ginny yelled once Ron had finished telling her. She jumped out of Harry's arms and threw a robe around herself. Then she went downstairs to her old room. She found Hermione sleeping on her bed and the little girl beside her. Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Ginny and smiled slightly.

"Hey Gin," she whispered.

Ginny looked at her. Hermione must have washed her face now her bruises and cuts were more noticeable.  
"What happened Mione?" she asked looking at her.

"I'll tell you later…don't tell anyone else I am here I plan on being gone before they wake up" she said sitting up and stretching slightly. She bit her tongue trying not to grimace. She looked at Ginny and saw the look of worry on her face.

"Gin I promise I'm okay" she whispered.

Ginny shook her head "Your really here" she whispered disbelievingly. Ginny leaned over and hugged Hermione slightly. "Your not leaving here Hermione Jane Granger" she said grinning.

Hermione stood up and hugged her friend. "Okay then" she whispered.

Ginny left a few minutes later after catching Hermione up on her marriage.

Hermione smiled and grabbed her stuff going to the bathroom. She had to get back in the room before Grace woke up. She got undressed and looked at the scratches seeing most of them were turning yellow and green. She grimaced. She jumped in the shower. Once she got out she got dressed in a purple sweater and jeans. She grinned to her self then started the long process of putting her make-up on. She grabbed her things and then went back into the bedroom to find Grace waking up.

"Oh hey baby. Did you sleep well?" she asked quietly.

Grace nodded and held out her hands to be held. Hermione walked over and picked her up kissing her forehead.

"Lets get you dressed," she said setting her on the bed. She dug through the bag and finally found a small long sleeved dress. She slipped it on and the smiled.

"You look so pretty baby," she said fixing her hair quickly. She smirked and kissed her daughter's head.

Instead of heading downstairs to where people were sure to be gathered for breakfast she went up stairs looking for Ron and Ginny. She found them and Harry in a room on the third floor. She knocked and shifted Grace's weight.

Ginny answered the door.

"Oh" she said opening it so Hermione could come in.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were smiling and staring at her. She smiled slightly.

"Um Hello" she said.

Harry got up and smiled. He hugged her. "Welcome back Hermione" he said.

Harry had grown as well. Although his hair was still as messy as ever and his eyes still bright green, he was muscular and taller. Hermione smiled.

"Everyone meet my daughter Grace," she said.

Grace buried her head in Hermione's shoulder.

"Come on Gracie don't be shy," she whispered

Grace lifted her head and smiled shyly.

"Grace this is Harry Ron and Ginny" she said although she knew her daughter wouldn't remember.

"Hello 'arry Giney Ron" she said quietly

Hermione smiled. "Yeah…I'm sure you guys want an explanation," she said.

All three nodded their heads in unison.

"Could it wait until after breakfast," she whispered.

Harry nodded.

"Come on mum is probably waiting for us," Ron said.

Hermione could not be prepared for what awaited her.

"OH Hermione dear!" Mrs. Weasley said embracing her and Grace in a motherly hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said through the hug.

"Oh and who is this?" she asked pulling back

"Um...This is my daughter Grace" she said.

"MOMMY!!!!" a little girl yelled running towards Ginny.

"What Hailey?" Ginny asked picking up the young girl.

"Bailey… pinched… me," she cried into her shoulder.

Ginny patted the young girls bright red hair.

'_Whoa what else have I missed'_ Hermione thought to herself

"Bailey!" Ginny said.

Soon a little boy the same age came up he had bright red hair as well.

"Yes mama?" he asked looking down.

"Did you pinch your sister?" Ginny asked.

"Yes…but she deserved it she was teasing me" he said looking up.

Hermione bit her tongue to hold in a gasp. He had bright green eyes like Harry. She smiled.

Ginny looked at Hailey. "Were you teasing your brother?" she asked

Hailey nodded her head

"No more teasing Hailey and no more pinching Bailey…now will you two please go sit down" she said setting Hailey on her feet.

"So what else have I missed?" she asked.

Ginny smirked "Um… lets see. Those are Harry and our twins. They are both 4. Fleur and Bill had a little boy…Gabriel…and that's about it," she said smiling.

Hermione nodded and sat down. Ron sat next to her and Harry and Ginny on the other side. Grace sat down at the other end talking with Hailey and Bailey. Hermione smiled. The other's of the Weasley clan filed in and said happy greetings to Hermione giving her hugs before sitting down. Finally they began to eat breakfast. Everyone was talking and chatting. When the meal was over Hermione got up to help with the dishes, which had become routine to her.

'No No No dear go and chat with the others I'll do the dishes" Molly had said.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" she said  
"Just call me Molly dear" she said smiling.

Hermione nodded "thank you...could you possibly keep an eye on Grace. I'm sure she wont be any trouble," she said

Molly nodded "Of course Hailey and Bailey are playing with her now I'll just keep an eye on them all" she said starting the dishes.

Hermione smiled and then the four of them headed upstairs. Once they got into Harry and Ginny's bedroom and got settled no one spoke.

Ron was the first to speak.

"Hermione why are you always wearing turtlenecks in spring?" he asked looking at his feet.

Hermione bit her lip. "Just because I am always cold" she lied.

Ron went up to her and hugged her hard. She couldn't help it she let out a rough sigh.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked seeing tears in her eyes.

Hermione shook her head and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Nothing" she lied again still wincing at the throbbing pain in her shoulders.

"HERMIONE" Ron said raising his voice.

Hermione visibly cringed as tears started running down her face. Ron looked at her and led her over to Harry and Ginny's bed.

"Hermione?" Ron said quietly.

"I cant stand it when someone yells it reminds me of when he was in foul moods and he would always hit me" she whispered lifting her turtleneck to wipe her eyes.

Ron stared at her piece of stomach that was showing when she lifted her shirt. He slowly laid her back on the pillow and lifted her shirt even more to see the assortment of bruises. His mouth dropped open.

"Hermione…" he whispered while the other two stared blankly.

She sniffed and looked at him "Yeah Ron" she whispered.

"How long did your husband abuse you?" he whispered.

"Since after Grace was born" she whispered.

Ron turned and looked at Ginny. "Gin I need you to floo Healer Shell" he said. Ginny nodded but didn't say anything.

Hermione looked at him. "No Ron really I'm okay," she whispered tiredly.

"No Hermione your not" he said picking her up gently.

Hermione nestled her head against him. "I'm sorry Ron," she whispered.

"You're going to be okay Hermione," he said.

He carried her into her room and then turned to her bag for a nightgown but the second he bent over he heard a thump hit the ground. He turned to see Hermione had fainted. He picked her up and set her on the bed. He grabbed the nightgown and slowly put it on her seeing all the bruises and deep cuts she had hidden.

"Oh my love" he whispered "How could someone ever do this to you" he whispered.

Soon Ginny and Healer Shell walked into the room. Healer Shell had her hair pulled up into a no nonsense bun.

"What happened here?" she asked looking at Hermione.

"Healer Shell…Hermione has been abused for the past two years and never got checked out. She just fainted." Ron spoke up.

Healer Shell nodded and leaned forward feeling her head. "She will need to be moved to St. Mungo's," she said

Ron nodded and picked her up. "Tell everyone where we went Gin," he said before apparating to the counter at St. Mungo's "Um…abused fainting and fever," he said.

The nurse looked down the list. "Alright first floor. Room 153 Healer Jones" she said. Ron nodded and headed up the stairs until he found room 153. It was unoccupied so he laid Hermione on the first bed. Then sat next to her.

Healer Jones came into the room and smiled.

"Hello My name is Healer Kristen Jones," she said shaking his hand.

"Hello Healer Jones" Ron said, "I need you to help me. She has been physically abused for the past two years and then she fainted in her room and Healer Shell said she had a fever." He said

"Healer Shell doesn't know anything," she said smirking She set a hand on Hermione's forehead. "Although she does have a high fever." She nodded "can you please remove her nightgown so I may take a look" She said writing down notes on her clipboard.

Ron nodded and slipped it off Hermione groaning slightly. Ron stared at the bruises again.

"Well I can see why she passed out," she said taking her wand and gently touching a few of the cuts on her legs.

Hermione groaned.

"These cuts here...here…and here are all infected." She said, "the bruises will have to go away on there own but we will give her a healing potion" Healer Jones muttered. "Also she will need a few separate charms to heal a few of the deeper cut. Then hopefully her fever and the bacteria will be gone and she will be back to normal," she said conjuring a bottle of dark green liquid. Then she muttered a spell and Hermione opened her eyes drowsily.

"Ohhh…." She moaned

"Hermione I need you to swallow this potion it'll help" healer Jones whispered as she uncorked the vial and set it close to her lip and tipped. Hermione swallowed the liquid and then nodded to Ron. "She will be awake for another few minutes or so" she said walking out.

"Ron…" Hermione whispered.

"Yes Hermione I'm here." He said grabbing her hand.

"I always loved you. I'm sorry I left," she croaked

Ron smiled slightly and kissed her lips slightly. "It's okay Mione. I still love you," he whispered.

Hermione smiled "Will you take care of Gracie for me please?" she asked her eyes fluttering closed.

"Of course Mione" he whispered kissing her fingers. "I love you Hermione" he whispered, "I wish you never left. We would be married by now," he whispered.

Hermione was already fast asleep and Ron vowed not to leave her side.

Everyday Healer Jones would come back and have Hermione take a potion. Then she would mutter a few spells under her breath to heal the bigger of the cuts. Finally three days after being brought to the hospital Hermione woke up with a fever.

She blinked and rolled her head to the side trying to ignore the pain. She saw Ron asleep in one of the chairs his head lying on the bed. Hermione lifted her hand and brushed a lock of him hair making his eyes flutter open. He looked at her.

"Hey Mione" he whispered

Hermione smiled and looked at him. "Hey Ron" she said.

Ron lifted his head and grinned at her. "You look better," he said

"I feel better thanks," she said.

Just then Healer Jones came in and looked at Hermione. "Welcome back dear" she said grinning. "Your fever is gone and most of the cuts that were infected are healing nicely. " she said checking something off on the clipboard behind her. "So if everything goes well you can be out of here tonight" she said smiling.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you" she said. She didn't remember much of what had happened but she did remember telling Ron about Stefan. She turned and looked at Ron feeling he needed to know the whole story.

"Want to know the whole story?" she whispered.

Ron looked at her. "Only if you want to tell it," he said.

"Yeah" she said before taking a deep breath. "Stefan and I met my first year in America" she started "I wanted to see the world before I settled down" she said, "I always knew I would come back here to my friends and what I consider my family. Well I met Stefan about three months after I had arrived. I had decided to start in New York and then travel to California but I never seemed to make it out of New York. We met while I was grabbing a cup of coffee and he offered me a seat and I graciously declined" she chuckled at the look on Ron's face "Yeah well after I finished my coffee I decided to go to the library…"

"_Hello Miss" a voice said behind her "I don't know if you remember me but I was just wondering if you would…maybe…. like to go on a date sometime" his voice was gentle and slightly nervous._

_Hermione turned around and stared at his sandy brown hair and grinned. It was the same guy she didn't take a seat with at the coffee house. "Oh I remember you…sorry for turning you down I was just hoping to read" she said smiling._

"_Oh it is quite alright," he said twisting his hands around in front of him._

"_Sure I'll go on a date with you" she said smiling._

"That's when is all started. Four months later we were married and then nine months later I gave birth to Grace" she said "I should have never said yes," she said smacking herself in the head

Ron grabbed her hand and looked at her. "Hermione just think if you hadn't said yes you wouldn't have the perfect little girl," he whispered.

Hermione nodded "I know but I would have come back to you… and Harry." her voice wavered '_and not have been abused'_ she thought

Ron stood up and gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Well your back now that's all that matters and I will not let him hurt you again. I promise," he whispered in her hair. Oh how he had missed her these years.

"I missed you Mione," he whispered

"I know, I missed you too Ron" she said laying her head on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3: Look who is at the Weasley's

A few days later Ron and Hermione headed back to the house. She was feeling more like herself but still cautious. Her wounds were healed up and her bruises were starting to go away. She actually smiled to herself in the mirror for the first time in almost two years. She smiled and fixed her hair pulling it back. She was dreading putting on the turtleneck but she put it on with jeans and then sat on the bed waiting for Ron to get back. He had mysteriously left on some errand.

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly. She twirled a piece of her hair absently.

"That turtleneck does nothing for you" someone said from the door.

Hermione looked up and smiled at Ron.

"Well that's all I have so it'll have to do till I can miraculously get some money" she said smirking

Ron grinned. "No need" he said bringing his hands around front holding a box. He handed it to her. "Open it" he said smirking

Hermione nodded and carried the box to the bed before opening it slowly. Her mouth opened in shock.

"But… but…" she started lifting the sundress from the box.

Ron came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's for you" he said smiling. "No need to wear turtlenecks when its almost 80 degrees out" he said grinning.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Ron" she whispered fingering the light material of the dress before pulling out of his grasp. "Hold your horses I'm going to change" she said smirking at his crest fallen face. She walked into the small bathroom and changed into the dress. It was a pale yellow with flimsy sleeves and fell to her knees. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. "I haven't worn something like this in years" she muttered pulling her hair out of the pony. She started to braid it thinking that it looked better and smiled to herself before coming out of the bathroom. "This doesn't look bad does it?" she asked looking at Ron.

Ron turned and looked at her and he had to force himself not to let him mouth drop. "It looks perfect Hermione" he said hoping his voice didn't betray him.

Hermione smiled. "Okay let's go" she said looking at him.

Ron grabbed her by the waist and signed the papers for discharge and then the two of them apparated to the Weasleys kitchen where a surprise was waiting for them.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!" everyone yelled in unison

Hermione almost fell over with surprise. She smiled. "So what's all this for?" she asked them.

"For your welcome back party of course" Ron said smiling.

Hermione smiled. "Well thank you guys but there is no need," she said trying to protest.

Ron smiled at her. "Oh no Mione we are defiantly throwing this party," he whispered grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine" she said

"MOMMY!!!!!!" a young voice yelled.

Hermione turned and saw Grace running towards her with her little arms out stretched. "Grace…baby" she smiled swiping her up into a hug burying her head in her hair.

"I missed you mommy are you feeling better?" she asked looking at her.

"Yes I am feeling much better baby. Were you a good girl for Mrs. Weasley?" she asked.

"Yeah Gramma said I was a perfect angel" she said grinning.

Hermione looked up at Molly. "Grandma?" she asked grinning.

Molly just shrugged. "It's what Kirsten and Logan call me so no need to confuse her more," she said.

Hermione nodded and grinned at Grace. "Well go on and play," she said setting her down and Grace took off to play with the twins.

Hermione smiled and looked at everyone.

She chatted and grinned and seemed to be having the time of her life. He watched in anguish as he drank the butterbeer slowly his brown eyes watching her from the dark of his corner. She never even noticed him and that is what he wanted…it is what he needed.

Over the next few hours Hermione walked around and chatted with everyone. Finally after everyone had eaten their fill of the fabulous lunch Molly prepared the guests started to leave. Hermione found an empty seat and collapsed into it.

"Whew" she whispered smiling as she layed her head in her hands just to rest for a second.

Ron saw Hermione had fallen asleep at the table smiled and went over to her as he bent down and lifted her up gently.

"Shush" he whispered as she started to protest slightly.

"Grace…" Hermione whispered.

"Is already asleep in your guys' room" he replied smiling.

Hermione barely nodded and leaned against his chest falling asleep almost instantly.

Ron took her into her room and set her on the bed beside Grace and covered her up. 'We will need to get her a bed…maybe in the twins room…I'll ask Gin' he thought as he brushed her hair away softly. "I love you Hermione" he whispered.

"I love you Ron," she whispered back barely audible.

He smiled and kissed her forehead walking out. He didn't know if she had meant it or if she was just dreaming but it still made him smile like a schoolboy again.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling much better. She turned and kissed Grace's forehead before getting out of bed and grabbing clothes and going to get in the shower.

She got out and dried her hair quickly before she smiled at her appearance and threw her t-shirt and jeans on. She walked out of the bathroom and then went into the bedroom.

"Hey sweet pea you hungry?" she asked waking Grace up.

"Yeah" she whispered stretching

Hermione dug in the bag and smiled pulling out a jean skirt and a t-shirt. "come on baby.

"Ahh mama cant I wear jeans Logan was going to show me how to make mud pies today" she said crossing her arms and pouting slightly.

"Alright" Hermione said grabbing jeans and helping grace get dressed. Once they were both ready they headed downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen smiling brightly. "So Molly what's for breakfast this morning?" she asked grinning.

"Eggs Toast and Bacon" she said grinning.

Hermione smiled and set Grace down to go play with the twins.

"Sounds good," she said as she stood watching Grace carefully.

"When did you get a kid Granger?" a drawling voice asked behind her left ear.

Hermione whipped around and was staring into the blue gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Molly invited me," he said with a shrug.

Hermione turned and looked at Molly raising her eyebrows.

"Oh yes Draco and Kathy needed a place to stay until Kathy gave birth and all so I offered to let them have the spare bedroom." She said before going back to cooking.

Hermione looked at Molly awestruck before she turned to Draco. "Last time I checked Malfoy the Weasley's were blood traitors and this house wasn't fit for you to set foot in." she said

Malfoy shrugged. "Things change Granger," he said

Hermione looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Whatever Malfoy" she said rolling her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question. When did you get a kid?" he asked again crossing his arms.

"For two years now considering that she is two years old" she said

Malfoy smirked. "Who was dumb enough to marry you?" he asked

Hermione rolled her eyes wanting to smack him. Instead she turned to glare at Molly quickly and walked off upstairs almost running into a very pregnant woman on the way.

"OH hello" she said happily.

"Hello you must be Kathy Draco's wife" Hermione said trying to smile sweetly.

"Uh…yeah," she said smiling. "I'm Kathy as you know. And you must be Hermione. I met your little girl downstairs and she is a precious angel" she said with much enthusiasm.

Hermione smiled feeling the kindness towards the woman. "Yes she is and I am sure your child will be just as precious" she said _'as long as he or she doesn't inherit from their father'_.

Kathy smiled faintly. "Yes well I am absolutely starved so I think I will go and get some food from Molly" she said maneuvering her way around Hermione.

"Wait Kathy. How did you and Draco meet?" she asked curiously.

"In a coffee shop in London" she said grinning. "He was so kind in asking me out on a date I just couldn't let him down" she added pushing a piece of her golden blonde hair out of her face.

Hermione smiled. "and when did you guys get here?" she asked.

"Oh just this morning. Molly invited me ;over knowing that I was 8 months pregnant and she had never met my husband before so we decided it was a perfect time" she said

"WAIT" Hermione said loudly as Kathy turned getting ready to maneuver herself down the stairs. "You know the Weasley's before you came here?" she asked

"Of course" Kathy said smiling. "I dated Fred for almost a year I came here constantly" she said smiling "Now if you don't mind I really must go eat it will take me ten minutes to get downstairs as it is" she said as she started down the steps.

Hermione smiled. "Oh yes I'm sorry I will talk to you later then" she said smiling as she headed off towards the room. "So Kathy knew the Weasley's by her dating Fred for a year. They broke up and all then she married _Draco_? Wow" she muttered as she absently dug through her bag, She pulled out her wand and looked around the room. "Lets see we need to redecorate" she said as she turned to the mirror.

She muttered something under her breath filling all the drawers with her old clothes. She smiled and turned to the wardrobe and filled it with other clothes and tons of new things for Grace. She looked around and saw the one bed.  
"That won't work" she muttered and swished her wand making a toddler bed appear against a spare wall. She made a chest of toys appear at the end. "Not that she'll play much but what the heck at least not she has something to play with.

She put the wand on her dresser and smiled as she went over to her bed and layed down falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The man outside the door waited until he heard no more noise. Then he quietly opened the door and peered in. It looked different but better. He instantly looked around quietly. He smiled as he found her wedding ring sitting on the dresser. He grabbed it quickly and snuck out of the room again.

He had a letter to mail.

* * *

COME ON PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. they make my day to see reviews )


	4. Chapter 4: Suprise! Suprise! Suprise!

Chapter 4

THUMP

Hermione woke up suddenly and yawned. "Ohh" she muttered as she rubbed the small of her back. She got up and walked over to the mirror. "Stupid Nightmare" she muttered as she tried to get her brown hair to tame down slightly. She looked over to the other bed and saw Grace sleeping peacefully so she dug around her clothes and picked something out and headed for the shower.

She got out dressed in a maroon sleeveless sweater and a pair of bleached jeans. She smirked and walked back into the bedroom slipping on a pair of sandals and looking at her hair. "Hmm Up or down Up or Down" she contemplated before she grabbed her wand. She tilted her head and changed her hair so that it was half up and half down having the curls lay almost perfectly. She smiled.

"Mommy wow your hair is buetiful" Grace said from the bed where she sat up. "Mommy when can I get a wand?" she asked. "Gramma has one and everyone else even Logan and Kristen have ones that turn into chickens," she said happily.

Hermione smiled. "When your eleven you can get a big girl wand but for now why don't you and I go to Diagon Alley and we will get you a wand like Logan and Kristen alright?" she said as she put a bit of make up on. She grabbed her purse and threw it on the bed gently before digging through the drawers until she found a jean jumper for Grace to wear. Hermione got her dressed and did her hair quickly before slipping Grace's shoes on her and picked her and her purse up before heading down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen smiling.

"Hey everyone Grace and I are going to go to Diagon Alley so we will be back in a couple hours." She said and before anyone could protest and apparated with Grace to Diagon Alley. "At least I can still do that right," she muttered

Grace giggled happily. "That was fun can we do it again?" she clapped

Hermione smiled and kissed her head. "Of course baby when we go home okay?" she said with a small smirk. They headed to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George hadn't been home so she wanted to see them again. As they walked inside a small bell made a jingling sound.

"Hello and welcome to Weasley's Wi-" a voice said from beside her until he recognized her. "Hermione?" he asked shocked.

"Hello Fred" she said smiling. "Where's George?" she asked.

"He had to go home to help Katie," he said smiling.

"Oh so George is married as well?" she asked with a smile silently hoisting Grace higher on her hip.

"Yeah him and Katie got married about a year or so back and are expecting a baby girl in September" he said.  
"You do know Kathy is back at the Burrow correct?" she asked

"Um…yeah of course" he said "that's why I haven't gotten over there you know bad break up and all" he lied easily

"Oh I'm sorry Fred," she said.

"Hey its not your fault. So who is this beautiful buddle of Joy?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh this is my daughter Grace" she said, "Say hi to Mr. Weasley Gracie" she said

"Hello Mr. Weasley" she said burying her head in Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh don't call me that call me Fred," he said.

"Alright. Okay Fred Grace wanted a play wand," she said

"Alrighty then. You came to the right place" he added.

Hermione set Grace down and bent to her level. "Okay Baby mommy has to go run an errand so I am going to leave you here with Mr. Fred alright. You may get a wand and one more thing and mommy will be back very soon," she said kissing her daughters forehead.

"Alright mommy" Grace said grabbing Fred's outstretched hand

Hermione smiled and stood up looking at Fred. "Watch her for me I'll only be a couple minutes" she said

Fred nodded and started showing Grace around the room smiling.

Hermione turned and walked out of the shop. She needed to get something for Kathy for the baby and George's baby and something for Logan and Kristen and then Grace's Birthday was coming up. She nodded as she mentally thought. She walked over to a new store in Diagon Alley. Baby Bangs. She smiled and headed inside to go look around. She found a cute baby jumper in a pale yellow and also one in blue along with matching blankets and a stuffed animal. She went to the cashier and smiled as she pulled out the exact change. She had saved all her money while married to Stefan. She exited the store and walked over to a toy store buying Grace Logan and Kristen all brooms to ride around the backyard. She was just leaving when she accidentally ran into someone's chest.

"Oh excuse me miss," said the silky voice above her.

Hermione stiffened she knew that voice oh to well. She bit her lip trying not to look up maybe the voice wouldn't notice her if she didn't look up. "Oh it's quite alright," she said as she began fumbling trying to steady her hands.

"Oh really are you sure about that…Hermione?" the voice asked.

Her worst fears were confirmed the person standing in front of her was defiantly her husband that she had hoped to never see again. She mustered up enough courage to look up at him. "Of Course I am Stefan now if you please move I will just move on my way" she said in a feeble attempt to get away from him.

"Oh no Hermione not this time," he said grabbing her arm roughly. To outsiders it just looked like she was walking lovingly with him but Hermione could already feel the bruises forming.

He dragged her out of the store and across the street to a run down bar. He walked inside.

"Yo Mac I need a room now " he yelled to the bartender.

"Yes sir" the bartender said grabbing a key "Room 7 up the stairs first door on your left" he said throwing the keys across the room to Stefan.

Stefan grunted and dragged Hermione up the stairs to room 7. He opened the door and threw her in before him then he walked in and locked the door behind him and pulled out a wand putting a silencing charm on the room. He turned his wand to her.

"Incarcerous" he muttered and thick ropes began to bind around her.

Hermione looked at him both amazed and horrified. _He's a wizard? How when no way not possible I must be having a nightmare. Oh let me wake up please._ She thought desperately.

"Yes my dear Hermione I am a wizard and you are not having a nightmare" he said a sickening smile spread over his face reminding her of Voldemort.

She shuddered beneath the ropes. _Could he be related to Voldemort_? She thought for a moment.

"Bulls eye my dear I am a relative of Voldemort actually I am his son." He paused seeing the register of shock cross her face. He chuckled mercilessly. " Well now you know my secrets," he said smirking.

Hermione looked at him. "WAIT a minute how are you knowing what I am thinking those are private!" she yelled

He rolled his eyes boringly. "I am a Legilimens," he said as he pulled out his wand.

"Alista Caro" he muttered and soon Hermione was pulled into a chair and more ropes appeared binding her to it.

"Let me go Stefan you don't want me I don't love you anymore I want to go back to my _family_" she said wanting to leave as fast as she could.

"You will never get away from me my dear I have more spy's than you could ever know and would you mind not calling me by that stupid muggle name" he said menacingly nice.

"What's your real name then?" she asked

"Well Steven Thomas Riddle" he said proudly. "But you probably know me better as the new Dark Lord" he said grinning.

"Oh Steven please explain I want to know all about it" she said in a fake girly voice.

"Oh alright considering I am temped to kill you in a bit anyway" he said smirking as she twirled his wand "I was born to Lord Voldemort and Alyce Riddle almost 30 years ago. Then almost 6 years ago you and your idiotic friends killed my father!" he said getting angry.

"Your father was a cruel vicious man just like you!" she yelled.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled pulling out his wand. "SILENCIO" he yelled.

Hermione opened her mouth to yell but no sound came out and all Steven did was smirk. "CRUICIO" he yelled.

She fell the chair falling with her as white-hot knives pierced her skin all over. She opened her mouth and screamed. At least to her she screamed to him all he saw was an open mouth. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Steven rolled his eyes and lifted the curse.

She layed there on the floor still tied to the chair taking deep breaths trying to return the oxygen back to her muscles.

"Now I shall continue," he said, "I was raised evil and even when my dear old mother died when I was 6 I never dropped a single tear" he said "Actually at her funeral my father and I both laughed. I was kept a secret for I was destined to be the next Dark Lord after he died. He and many other death eaters trained me and by the time I was 16 I was as strong physically and magically as my father. Then 6 fateful years ago you and your friends killed him. I was upset…no I was furious at you and had to find a way to get Harry Potter back and he will die I promise you that. Then that fateful day in America when I saw you this idea clicked into my head. I made you fall in love with me and we married and now when you bear me a son he will be the next Dark Lord and between the two of us we will take over this magical world and the muggle one as well." He finished his story and looked at Hermione. He removed the silencing spell and sat her back up on the chair.

"I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU A SON NEVER I AM ASHAMED I EVEN MARRIED YOUR PIECE OF SHIT FILTH," she yelled.

Steven got angry. "YOU WILL GIVE ME A SON WHETHER YOU DO IT WILLINGLY OR NOT AND YOU ARE MARRIED TO ME AS YOU WILL BE FOR ALL ETERNITY MY dear wife" he said calming down again. "And I expect you not to anger me you look so much prettier without the bruises marring your body" he said lovingly as he walked over to her and smiled as he ran his finger across her cheek. "Now let us get started making that son shall we" he whispered in her ear as he undid her ropes magically.

"Are you going to do this willingly or must I force myself on you again?" he asked.

"NEVER" she whispered as she stood up quickly and tried to get to the door. She made it and pulled on the door handle she realized it was locked and went searching for her wand. "Where is it?" she muttered.

"Looking for this?" a voice said silkingly from behind her.

She turned and saw Steven holding her wand in his hand. "Give it back Steven," she said in a feeble attempt again.

"Only " he whispered. "If come here to get it," he said

She walked over and reached out to grab her wand.

"Kiss me first" he whispered. She didn't want to but she wanted her wand and it was the only way.

She leaned forward and kissed him quickly but before she could pull away he wrapped his arms around her and stuck his tongue in her mouth. When he finally pulled his mouth away he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Imperium Poena" he whispered. (A/N Imperium is control and Poena is pain in Latin)

Suddenly she felt this blissful sensation come over her body for just a moment then she felt normal. "What did you do Steven?" she asked.

He smirked and shrugged. "Nothing much" he whispered throwing her wand back to her.

She turned and started walking towards the door. She got to it and tugged trying to get it to open. "Alohamora" she whispered and started tugging again. "Alohamora Alohamora" she whispered more fervently.

"It won't work Mione" Steven said from across the room.

"WHAT DID YOU DO STEVEN!" she yelled

"Just something" he said.

She got aggravated and ran towards him.

"STOP" he yelled.

She didn't stop and continued to charge forward towards him but the moment she moved after he said stop there was searing pain engulfed in her body. Within a moment she was on the floor tears streaming down her face and a moment later it disappeared and she was laying on the floor curled in a ball panting.

"That's what I did Mione" he whispered. "You are controlled by me. When I say an order you will follow it and if you don't that is what follows until you do follow it" he whispered getting down beside her and tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "It's just an improvement to the Unforgivable curse much more entertaining and breaking" he said smirking,

Hermione glared at him. "You bastard" she whispered.

"Uh Uh Uh" he said, "You need to respect your superiors mudblood" he whispered fiercely before throwing her on the bed and began the process of making him an heir.

Hermione knew what he was about to do she squirmed and started thrashing out at him.

He got fed up with it so he soon tied her hands and legs to the bedposts and ripped her clothes off.  
"Not bad Mione you look great without all those scars." He whispered as he kissed her.

She glared at him and once her removed his greasy lips from hers she spit in his face.

He looked at her and wiped the spit off his face. "You will never do that again Understood?" he whispered ferociously.

She stayed completely silent.

"ANSWER ME" he yelled.

She stayed silent a second too long and pain engulfed her body once more. She screamed out in agony and squirmed against the ties. Her head felt like it would explode.

"Answer me soon or it gets worse," he said.

"FINE!" she yelled and the pain went away.

She sat on the bed panting trying to get oxygen back to her much deprived muscles.

"And you will call me master" he whispered.

"Never" she whispered.

He smiled an evil smile.

Before Hermione even realized her mistake the pain that had just left came back but it seemed ten times worse. She screamed loudly tears falling out of her eyes at a rapid pace.

"SAY IT" he yelled.

"Yes…master" she said reluctantly.

He smirked and the pain disappeared soon after. "Much better" he whispered. "Now lets get going" he said disrobing himself and instantly took his way with her.

Hermione didn't even scream much to Steven displeasure but he figured he would be able to do things often enough she would scream.

Once he was done he got off her broken body and robed himself once more. "Get up get dressed clean yourself up I am sure Grace is wondering where you are," he said. He bowed mockingly "until we meet again milady" he said walking out of the room.

Hermione got up and dressed before brushing her hair quickly. She couldn't look too bad someone might notice. She grabbed her things and went straight to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"OH mommy we were getting worried you were gone for so long Mr. Fred wanted to go find you" she said throwing her arms around her hugging her tightly.

"Sorry baby" she whispered. She looked at Fred "thanks for watching her" she said as she handed over a couple sickles.

"No keep them she's a doll," he said turning and going back into the back room.

Hermione smiled and picked up Grace although it hurt. She smiled and kissed her head. "Lets go home now" she whispered and apparated to the burrow.

Once there she instantly forgot how much work it was to apparate carrying a person and how much energy it required. Energy she didn't have. She began to go up the stairs slowly and she only made it up the first three before she fell and crawled the rest of the way up them with much difficulty. She made it into the room and didn't even reach the bed before she fell asleep her packages surrounding her.

(A/N thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Hope you liked the update and my goal is to post a new chapter after I have 100 reads or more we are at 99 when I posted that so close enough now…..PLEASE POST REVIEWS…I love them. Constructive criticism is accepted and as appreciated. )


End file.
